


Loves like you

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Todo ocurrió esa noche cuando su cuerpos rosaron en la pista de baile.Serán capítulos cortos pero todos están relacionados.Mi participación en la #StarkQuillWeek de Hilo Unicornio V. S en FB





	1. Capítulo 1 | Música

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: Música
> 
> Canción: What kind a man de Florence + the Machine remix Nicolas Jaar

__

_I was on a heavy tip_  
_Tryna cross a canyon with a broken limb_  
You were on the other side  
Like always, wondering what to do with life

 

La música empezaba lenta. Sus amigos se habían perdido en la inmensidad de gente. No le dio mucha importancia pero la urgencia de bailar emergió en su cuerpo. La música comenzó a hipnotizarlo, hacerlo perderse en el ritmo lento. Dejó su bebida en la mesa y se adentró a la pista de baile con la multitud.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Debido a que había demasiada gente no importaba mucho si bailaba mal y se perdía en la música. El ritmo comenzó a poseerlo lentamente y cerró los ojos. Con una sonrisa dejaba que la música lo guiara. Le gustaba bailar, no, le encantaba hacerlo pero esa vez, por una extraña razón era más una necesidad. Como si la música lo poseyera.

De pronto sintió como unas manos comenzaron a sentir su cadera y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una sonrisa coqueta de ese chico rubio cenizo lo hizo sentir pena por sus movimientos. Aunque la pena desapareció al ver que el chico también se movía, bailaba al ritmo de esa música, aunque un poco torpe, decidió seguir sin quitar esas manos de su cintura. Es más, las movía de una forma más sexy, como si buscara seducirlo.

Este chico sonrió aún más al ser correspondido y continuo con su baile torpe. Sus ojos marrones no perdieron de vista esos ojos verdes. Con las luces de colores parecían más claros de lo que eran. Siguió moviendo su cuerpo sintiendo como esas manos se deslizaban hacia abajo.

Las detuvo antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, sin dejar de bailar le negó con la cabeza y las volvió a colocar en su cintura. El chico rubio sonrió apenado y una urgencia surgió en su cuerpo. Lo abrazó del cuello para que sus cuerpos se pegaran un poco más mientras la música se aceleraba.

Ambos se miraban hipnotizados por la boca del otro pero solo mantuvieron sus cuerpos cercanos mientras bailaban. La música cambiaba de ritmo. Ahora parecía que sus movimientos eran a propósito, como si quisiera provocar una locura en su cuerpo. La música iba acelerándose, ellos se detenían y sus respiraciones parecían ansiar un beso. Lentamente se fueron pegando más hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Primero casto y poco a poco se aceleraba. Movían sus cabezas implorando por más, devoraban sus bocas, ansiaban los labios del otro y mordían, con desesperación. La música se aceleraba más, cambiaba de ritmo y todos estaban perdidos en la música. Ellos seguían besándose, ansiaban los labios del otro mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban más aunque ya no podían. En ese momento de disfrute, el chico rubio bajo sus manos y apretó esos glúteos voluptuosos que le habían llamado la atención desde la mesa del DJ.

Sintió que el chico castaño soltaba un gemido en el beso y los apretó con más ganas. El beso se hizo más intenso, los cuerpos se rosaron más. El chico castaño hundió sus dedos en ese cabello rubio cenizo apretando los mechones, disfrutando del sabor, del beso. Se separaron para mirarse, el chico castaño se saboreaba los labios como provocándolo, deseo más pero el chico castaño lo detuvo y le hizo una señal para salir de la pista. El chico rubio sonrió afirmando.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia un lugar privado, dentro de las cortinas que ese lugar pone específicamente para que sea "más privado". Mientras era guiado, contemplaba ese trasero que se contoneaba buscando un lugar. Cuando estuvo detrás de la cortina, tomó al chico de la cintura, lo pegó a la pared mientras chocaba su cuerpo con el suyo. El chico de cabello castaño rió al sentir esa necesidad de seguir con el beso.

-Tengo que saber tu nombre-dijo el rubio.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó el otro con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Porque quiero saber cómo se va a llama el amor de mi vida

-¿Cómo sabes qué así será? ¿Y no solo es una noche?

-Si vas a mi cama tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de seducirme en la pista de baile desde el escenario.

-¿Eras el DJ?

-No, su amigo-sonrieron mientras ansiaban el beso.

-Te advierto que soy muy exigente en la cama-el rubio sonrió bajando su mano a una de esas voluptuosas nalgas y la apretó.

-No por nada soy el mejor amante del universo.

-Yo juzgaré eso. Soy Tony.

-Peter pero mis amigos me dicen Star Lord

-Bien, Peter... Es hora de que me demuestres de qué estás hecho.

Peter sonrió y atacó con beso mientras Tony lo abrazaba del cuello. Las manos del rubio viajaban por esa cintura mientras se rozaban. Sus miembros empezaron a rosarse, Tony bajaba su mano a los pectorales y luego al abdomen. Levantó la camisa y empezó a sentir las abdominales del hombre frente a él.

Peter seguía besando deseoso, hambriento por consumir a Tony en el beso. Acariciando ese trasero y agradeciendo a Gamora por obligarlo a ir a esa fiesta de último momento. No estaba pensando en obtener nada de ello y ahora estaba por devorarse a ese hermoso chico que contoneaba su cuerpo en la pista y que lo hipnotizó mientras Gamora tocaba en ese antro.

Sintió como el chico bajo sus manos de su abdomen a su cinturón y lo desabrochaba. Lo mismo con el pantalón y bajaba la cremallera tan lentamente que soltó un gemido en el beso. Tony le sonrió de forma traviesa y cambio posiciones. Lo pegó a la pared, puso sus manos en el pecho y fue bajando mientras sus manos también bajaban acariciando el cuerpo grande del rubio.

Vio como Tony se hincaba y sacaba su erección. Ese chico era realmente hermoso, esos ojos cafés brillando y esa sonrisa maliciosa empezaban a volverlo loco. Un besito en la punta de su pene y luego comenzó a masturbarlo. Su cuerpo entero reaccionaba, esas manos fibrosas y cálidas lo hicieron flaquear.

Se sostuvo del cabello castaño cuando sintió invadir la boca de Tony con su miembro. Era hábil con la lengua y ese leve roce con los dientes lo excitaba bastante. Entraba y salía de esa boca que parecía experta. Sus sentidos se centraron en las sensaciones de su miembro y como esos rosados labios lo disfrutaban. Estuvo a punto de correrse pero antes de ello el chico se levantó y le sonrió pidiendo atención. Peter no se lo negaría.

Lo tomó para pegarlo a la pared pero mirando hacia ella, así podía contemplar esa hermosa silueta que formaban la columna y las nalgas. Lo abrazó de la cintura comenzando a besar y morder el cuello. Tony se mordió los labios al sentir las manos de Peter en su cintura y abriendo ese pantalón pegado. Peter empezó a bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior, se alejó para contemplar como ese hermoso trasero iba quedando desnudo y bajó para darle cierta atención.

Primero tomó las nalgas redondas, las apretó un poco y las mordió consiguiendo una reacción satisfactoria por parte de Tony. Decidido, se hizo un poco de espacio para comenzar su trabajo en ese pequeño agujero que hizo temblar al castaño. Primero con la lengua pero luego fueron necesarios los dedos al ver como los gemidos salían más fuerte pero eran silenciados aunque la música estaba tan alta que nadie las escucharía.

Cuando vio el miembro de Tony escurriendo y pidiendo atención se levantó, tomó uno de los condones que llevaba "por si a caso" y se lo puso. Haciendo que Tony levantara un poco su trasero, lo penetro. Tony soltó un gemido que se perdió con la música. Peter le cubrió la boca mientras entraba una y otra vez en Tony. Este sentía como era sostenido por la cintura mientras ese grueso miembro lo invadía.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás y abrazándose al cuello de Peter, sintió las embestidas mientras le gemía. Peter disfrutaba de esos labios que dibujaban el placer y se sintió orgulloso de estar con esa belleza en sus manos. Decidido, empezó a meter sus manos bajo la camisa de manga larga y negra que llevaba el chico, sentir esos delgados abdominales y los pezones suaves.

Lo cargó un poco para penetrarlo de forma más profunda, Tony estaba perdiéndose en el éxtasis. Sentir como tocaban es punto que lo volvía loco, jadeo conteniendo su gemido y se aferraba a los cabellos rubios. Se corrió ensuciando un poco la pared. Aún con el condón sintió como Peter también se corría. Lo bajó para recargarse en él. Permanecieron así hasta que recuperaron un poco el aliento.

-Es hora de que me lleves a casa, Peter-dijo Tony mirándolo-. ¿Quiero montarte?-le guiñó el ojo.

Peter sonrió, se quitó el condón arrojándolo al bote que estaba cerca. Se arreglaron la ropa y justo cuando la fiesta estaba de lo más animada, el lugar se había llenado y todos estaban borrachos o algo drogados, salieron del lugar tomados de la mano aún con el deseo en el cuerpo.

***

Tony cayó de espaldas en la mullida cama mientras era besado, con ganas, por Peter. Este se quitaba su chamarra de cuero mientras Tony le levantaba la camisa. Terminó desnudo del torso, Tony se mordió los labios al mirarlo. Peter también quiso que Tony se desnudara y lo hizo mientras subía, lentamente, la camisa de Tony y acariciaba su piel al subirla.

Ambos desnudos de la parte de arriba, se besaros, sintieron sus cuerpos y Peter se tentó a bajar sus besos ansiosos a esos pezones que se veían deliciosos. Los mordió un poco y luego los besó, siguió jugando con ellos con la lengua. Tony se mordía los labios sintiendo como era devorado por ese hombre rubio.

Poco a poco el resto de la ropa también voló. Las caricias y los besos siguieron y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Peter ya estaba dentro de él. Una de sus piernas en su hombro para más profundidad y lentamente se siguió moviendo. Los gritos de Tony no fueron silenciados esta vez, el olor a sexo inundaba la habitación y sus cuerpos conectados ansiaban por más.

Ninguno había ido con la esperanza de encontrar nada y parecía que la música los había conectado. Justo ahora, con el rechinar de esa cama, sabía que había tomado la mejor elección de ir a esa fiesta a última hora.    


	2. Capítulo 2 | Digital Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Día2 | AU libre
> 
> Es una especie de historia con ciencia ficción porque pega mucho con Quill 
> 
> Canción: Digital Love de Daft Punk

__

 

_Last Night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_The kind of feeling I've waited so long_

 

La alarma sonó por enésima vez, de un golpe se levantó y apagó el despertador. Volvió a acostarse pero cuando colocó sus manos en el otro lado de la cama la sintió vacía. Se levantó de golpe buscando a su invitado. Se levantó y caminó desnudo por todo ese pequeño apartamento buscándolo. No había nadie.

Lo había botado.

Gruño irritado y se tiró en el sofá tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. De pronto un papel, en la mesa del comedor, le llamó la atención. Se levantó, era una nota:

 

 **_Realmente le haces honor_ ** **_a tu título de "mejor amante del universo"_ **

**_Llámame_ **

**_27- xx-xx-xx-xx_ **

**_T.S._ **

 

Sonrió orgulloso y a la mente le vino la imagen de ese chico que conoció en la pista de baile. Iba a festejar cuando vio el reloj y notó que sus clases habían comenzado. Salió corriendo al baño, se duchó y se colocó su traje típico. Antes de salir, se puso su máscara peculiar y las botas que lo llevarían a la facultad.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la cámara de descompresión. Cerró tras él y tras unos minutos, que le parecían horas, la puerta al exterior se abrió y pudo salir siendo impulsado por sus botas. A toda velocidad, y con la potencia que sus botas le daban, recorrió esas calles sin calle y pasó por el resto de las casas flotantes de su vecindario.

Vivir en la Tierra 2.0 no había sido su primera opción pero era el mejor lugar y el que podía pagar. El planeta técnicamente era una esfera de crista suspendida en el universo y dentro estaban los diferentes barrios con casas flotantes. Todos se transportaban con botas impulsadas por propulsores y tenías que usar máscaras para andar por las calles y no morirte por falta de oxígeno.

Insistía, no era el mejor lugar para vivir pero era el más económico y donde estaba la universidad que le enseñaría a como ser un buen piloto intergaláctico aunque con las faltas que tenía, seguramente nunca se graduaría. Llegó a la entrada de su edificio, justo cuando se abría la puerta para la cámara de descompresión que le permitiría entrar.

Espero unos segundos hasta que el anuncio de quitarse las máscaras se ilumino de verde y se abría a puerta para entrar en el edificio. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el chico frente a él era Tony. Se miraron sorprendidos mientras sonreían, sin decir nada entraron con el resto al edificio y esperaron a quedar solos para hablar.

-Así que estudias aquí-empezó Peter nervioso. Tony le sonrió.

El chico realmente era hermoso. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, su camisa era negra igual solo que su chamarra era roja al igual que sus botas propulsoras y ese casco con rojo y dorado que llevaba como máscara. Todo el resto del chico era sorprendente.

-Al parecer hemos estado más cerca de lo que creíamos-dijo Tony.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Me has hecho perder mis clases.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién te manda a una fiesta en jueves?

-Bueno, tú también estabas ahí...

-Sí pero yo estoy en clases avanzadas y aunque me salte una me pondré al corriente enseguida.

-Así que eres un genio. ¿Qué tal si te invitó a desayunar y me cuentas más?

Tony sonrió ante la insistencia.

...

-Así que quieres ser piloto... ¿Por qué?-preguntó Tony, Peter se encogió de hombros y sorbió su jugo.

-Me gusta ser el líder y eso... además solo estoy varado aquí consiguiendo una licencia para viajar por el espacio. Lo he hecho toda mi vida sin licencia pero si me vuelven a detener y no tengo una me quitan mi nave.

-Que interesante-dijo Tony colocando su barbilla en la mano recargada en la mesa-. Así que eres un forajido espacial-Peter sonrió guiñándole un ojo, miró alrededor y se acercó un poco para chocar su cuerpo con el de Tony. Este lo miraba curioso.

-Tu nota decía que... hice honor a mi título... ¿Realmente te gustó lo de anoche?-Tony sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

-Me gustaría repetirlo hoy, también-sintió que sus ojos brillaba, Tony era tan coqueto que tuvo que tragar saliva para contener su emoción.

Antes de poder decir algo, un libro azotó en su mesa y ambos miraron a la chica verde que miraba con enfado a Peter. Este sentía que había hecho algo o se había olvidado de algo. Es la única razón por la que Gamora podría enojarse. Se alejó de Tony esperando el regaño.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Se supone que hoy era nuestra presentación!-parecía que algo iluminaba su mente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué puse mi alarma-dijo Peter sin darle importancia al enfado de Gamora, esta enfureció más y golpeo a Peter con el libro-. ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Que debías estar ahí, idiota! ¡Por tu culpa no me dejaron hacer la presentación! ¡Te lo advertí, Peter Quill! Esto me lo pagarás.

-Tú me invitaste a la fiesta, debiste considerarlo.

-¡No! Yo te dije que no fueras a la fiesta y te prepararás para la exposición. ¡Te insistí que te regresaras! Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste?

Antes de contestar, Tony miró su alarma y se levantó con prisa. Tomó el rostro de Peter y lo besó de forma provocativa y miró a la chica guiñándole el ojo.

-Lo siento, estaba conmigo-miró Peter-. Te veo en la noche-le guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo. Peter parecía embobado. Gamora puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a él.

-Así que al fin lo lograste-dijo, Peter la miró de reojo y siguió comiendo.

-No sé de qué hablas-ella lo miró suspicaz.

-Al fin se te hizo salir con Tony Stark-estaba molesta pero su curiosidad podía más-. ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?-Peter soltó un suspiró.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. No creía que podría tenerlo de esa manera. Y al parecer no lo decepcioné.

-No se supone que estaba saliendo con el Capitán del Equipo de Americano.

-Seguro son rumores. Quiere verme de nuevo esta noche y será por algo. Tal vez ese Capitán ya no lo complace-Gamora rió.

-Que confianza te tienes pero supongo que está bien. Llevas 2 años queriendo acercarte. Eres un cobarde y eso que presumes ser el gran forajido del espacio.

-No le digas nada. Para él, lo conocí anoche en esa fiesta.

-Hablando de eso. Me debes esa calificación o realmente te golpearé.

-Lo tengo solucionado.

...

Peter entró a la capsula donde estaban las canchas de americano. Le había enviado un mensaje a Tony y este lo citó ahí. Siguió su camino y notó a Tony apoyando al equipo que jugaba. El famoso Capitán de americano, Steve Rogers, estaba jugando. La emoción con la que Tony lo animaba le producía cierta molestia.

Hubo anotación y todos celebraron, entonces Tony notó su presencia y fue corriendo hacia él. Sin más, lo abrazó para besarlo, Peter lo abrazó de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Tony sonrió y se separó para mirarlo.

-Ven, te presentaré a alguien-dijo Tony justo cuando el equipo se dirigía a las bancas, Tony se acercó, tomando a Peter de la mano, donde estaba Steve. Este lo miró curioso cuando se acercaron-. ¡Steve! Es él. El chico que te mencioné-Steve contempló a Peter alzando una ceja, este infló el pecho para verse un poco más imponente ante ese chico alto y musculoso.

-Steve Rogers-dijo el capitán estirando su mano, Peter la tomó para apretarla. Vaya que el Capitán era fuerte.

-Peter Quill.

-Tony me contó que ustedes... ¿están saliendo?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, espero tengas paciencia con Tony.

-¿Qué tratas decir?-preguntó Tony cruzando los brazos, Steve sonrió divertido.

-Solo digo que eres demasiado impulsivo y sueles meterte en muchos problemas.

-Muchos en los cuáles has participado-Steve rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió y acarició el cabello de Tony de forma amistosa, Peter se sintió algo incómodo.

-Cuídalo bien-dijo Steve a Peter en forma de advertencia.

-Sí, papá-Tony contestó en tono de burla, Steve sonrió y se dirigió a las duchas.

Tony tomó a Peter de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Peter mientras era arrastrado.

-Nada... solo quería que conocieras a mi mejor amigo. ¿Quieres ir a comer y luego vamos a tu casa?

-Sí, mis clases ya terminaron.

Antes de ir a la salida, y aprovechando lo vacío que estaba el pasillo, Tony pegó a Peter a la pared y le robó un ardiente beso. Peter le contestó colocando sus manos en la cintura bajándolas poco a poco a los glúteos, Tony lo detuvo.

-Eso lo haremos en tu casa-sonrió Tony y le robó otro beso antes de salir de ahí.

...

Tony subía y bajaba lentamente sobre el miembro de Peter. Este, con la boca abierta contemplándolo, le ayudaba tomándolo de la cadera. Los gemidos de Tony salían cuando hacía la cabeza hacia atrás. Peter estaba tentado en sentarse y morderle ese cuello pero deseaba quedarse así un poco más para contemplar el voluptuoso cuerpo que se movía encima de él.

Las caderas de Tony se movían lento mientras Peter bajaba sus manos a sus muslos, los apretaba y volvía a acariciar las caderas de Tony. Cuando sintió que este llegaba al orgasmo, se sentó y decidió besarlo, Tony le respondió abrazándolo del cuello y enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se corrieron jadeando dentro del beso.

Cuando volvieron en sí, se miraron, sonrieron y cayeron a la cama mientras se besaban.

...

-Eres increíble-dijo Peter mientras acariciaba, con las yemas de sus dedos, la cintura de Tony. Este le sonreía y le robaba otro beso.

-Tú no lo haces mal-Peter alzó la ceja.

-¿Eso fue un reto? Porque puedo cumplirlo-Tony rió y se encimó en él para besarlo. Peter bajó sus manos al trasero de Tony-. ¿Esto no va muy rápido?-Tony lo miró curioso.

-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que sería el amor de tu vida? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-Para nada... solo.... Parece un sueño-Tony rió y lo besó lentamente.

-Pues acostúmbrate

Peter abrazó con fuerza a Tony dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más.

...

Despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Volteó a su lado y contempló ese cuerpo que tanto amaba. Hace 3 meses que esa escena se repetía constantemente y solo podía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se abrazó al cuerpo durmiente que soltó una queja débil al ser molestado pero no le importó. Comenzó a besar el cuello mientras se abrazaba más y más a ese cuerpo.

-Peter...-se quejó-. Basta... quiero dormir...

-Tony... tuve un sueño-dijo susurrándole al oído, Tony estaba a nada de golpearlo-. Soñé que te conocía en una pista de baile...

-Nos conocimos en una pista de baile, idiota.

-Si bueno... Soñé que bailábamos toda la noche y... quiero ir a bailar de nuevo contigo.

-¿Solo me despiertas para eso?

-Para eso y porque esto duro... ¿jugamos un rato?-Tony lo miró semidormido con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vete a dar un baño de agua fría! Parecer animal en celo...

-Tony-lo abrazó mientras lo besaba-. Solo tú me pones así, por favor.

Tras un rato de insistencia, Tony soltó una risa y volteó. Peter se acomodó entre sus piernas para besarlo. Tony se mordía los labios y se comenzaron a besar mientras Peter acariciaba la entrada de Tony.

...

-Alguna vez soñé-empezó Peter, Tony lo miró extrañado al detener sus embestidas justo en ese momento- que nos conocíamos en una pista de baile.

-Lo hicimos...

-No... tú me conociste ahí... yo te vi antes...

Tony se movió pues estaba a nada de llegar y quería terminar antes de que Peter empezara con sus comentarios tontos y cursis. Gimieron a la par, conectados sus cuerpos y volvieron a besarse. Tony le sonrió tras el beso y acarició su rostro pidiendo un beso más.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Tony-. ¿Dónde me viste?

-Pues... en la mesa del DJ. Te vi entrar, te vi platicar con tus amigos, cuando bailaste y besaste a varias chicas y luego cuando te perdiste en la multitud. Mientras bailabas soñé que estaba contigo, que sentía tu cuerpo bailándome... cuando me di cuenta... realmente estabas ahí.

-Así que por eso me tocaste sin permiso.

-Me diste permiso después-Peter besó a Tony con ganas y luego se separó para mirarlo-.  _We'll make this dream come true..._

-Ya lo es, tonto-dijo Tony abrazándolo del cuello para volver a besarlo.

-Quiero bailar contigo de nuevo.

-Bien... podemos ir a bailar hoy

Se sonrieron mientras se besaban una vez más. 


	3. Capítulo 3 | Retro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Retro-Tecnología  
> Canción: Metronomy - The Look
> 
> Aunque existe Gamora verde, quise poner a Rocket humanoide con la apariencia de Bradley Cooper pero con orejas y cola de mapache. Simplemente porque sí, y porque me gusta Bradley Cooper.

__

 

_And now we're giving you the look look_

_Just remember how we shook shook_

_And all the things we took took_

 

Tony volaba con sus botas propulsoras nuevas. Siempre ha sido un gran inventor y ahora que no tenía clases, podía probar sus inventos aunque se la pasaban regañándolo. Peter miraba atentamente, desde lejos, ese entusiasmo de Tony. Estaba totalmente enamorado y verlo tan feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba lo tenía embobado.

-Pareces novia enamorada-dijo una voz rasposa tras de él-. ¿Por qué sigues espiándolo si ya son pareja?-Peter volteo y vio a Rocket cruzado de brazos.

-¡Rocket! Me asustaste.

-¿No se supone que debes estar en clases? Si sigues faltando así vas a reprobar y te expulsaran.

-Aunque no lo crear me he puesto al corriente-dijo Peter orgulloso mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarras-. Tener un novio genio ayuda mucho.

-Y yo creí que solo se la pasaban teniendo sexo.

-Esto va incluido en las asesorías.

-¿Y por qué estás espiándolo? Ve con él y deja de andar de ridículo aquí.

-No quiero interrumpirlo. Casi no tiene tiempo para sus inventos y ahora-Peter miró a Tony haciendo cálculos en una libreta, suspiró. Rocket lo miró curioso.

-¿Por qué está usando una libreta? Que anticuado.

-Se la regalé-dijo Peter orgulloso.

-Se me olvidaba que tienes gustos cavernícolas.

-¡Oye! Usar libretas está de moda. Todo lo retro está de moda.

-Sí pero esas libretas fueron la causa de que varios planetas se extinguiera. Eres un cavernícola contaminador.

-¡Ey!

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-dijo una voz tras ellos, ambos voltearon. Gamora los miraba curiosa-. ¿Y bien?-entonces notó a Tony a lo lejos-. ¿Sigues con tus mañas de acosador? ¿No se supone que están saliendo?

-¡Que si! Solo que no quiero interrumpirlo.

-Bueno, haces bien. Pensé que a Stark se le pegaría lo idiota por estar contigo-dijo sentándose a un lado de ellos.

-¿Me estás insultando?

-Más bien está alagando a Stark por ser tan inteligente que no se le pegue tu estupidez-dijo Rocket, Peter los miró dudando.

-¿Me están diciendo idiota?

-¡Sí!-corearon ambos.

Peter frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero, luego miró a Tony y se quedó algo molesto con la escena. Steve había llegado y Tony lo abrazó de manera animada. Empezaron a hablar de algo mientras se alejaban juntos hacia los edificios. Peter se sentía extraño, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa amistad entre Steve y Tony. Era demasiado para él.

-¿Aún te pones celoso por su amistad?-preguntó Gamora, Peter trató de no hacer notar sus celos.

-¿Ellos salían?-preguntó Rocket-. ¿Ya averiguaste eso?

-No... -suspiró Peter-. Tony siempre dice que han sido muy buenos amigos pero me es extraño que sean tan unidos.

-Tal vez salen en secreto-dijo Rocket, Peter los miró asustado.

-Yo también te dejaría si tuviera como pretendiente al Capitán-continuó Gamora con risa burlona.

-¡Oigan! ¿No se supone que son mis amigos? Me deben apoyar.

-¿Según qué ley?-preguntó Rocket bostezando.

-Los odio-dijo Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-Aunque deberías preguntarle-dijo Gamora, Peter la miró-. Si no tiene nada que ocultar, te lo dirá.

-No, está bien. Confío en él...-dijo Peter.

Suspiró y se quedó pensativo un rato, Gamora y Rocket se susurraron algo sobre él y empezaron a reírse. Peter a veces no entendía cómo es que los tenía como amigos. Seguro se estaban burlando de él.

-Peter... ¿ya sabes cómo me pagarás mi calificación?-preguntó Gamora, Peter la miró sonriente.

-Sí. Vamos a la playa.

-Aquí no hay playa-dijo Rocket.

-Ya sé pero conseguí mi permiso para usar la nave. Podremos viajar y podré ver a Tony en traje de baño.

-Si ya lo ves desnudo, ¿para qué lo quieres ver en traje de baño?-preguntó Rocket.

-Es diferente-sentenció Peter.

-Bien, será una gran fiesta-dijo Gamora, Peter se extraño.

-¿Gran fiesta?

-Sí. No creas que iré como mal tercio en tu cita con Tony. Invitaré a las personas que quiera.

-Pero la nave no es tan grande.

-Pues tendrás que hacerla grande-dijo Rocket-. Porque iremos todos.

-¿Cuándo te invité a ti?

-Cuando lo dijiste en voz alta-se levantó para irse junto Gamora que ya miraban en su celular avanzado a quien invitar-. Por cierto... Tienes un papel en tu espalda pegado con la palabra "Idiota".

-¿Qué?-Peter trató de alcanzarlo pero no había nada. Gamora y Rocket se rieron.

-Te dije que caería

-¡Ey!-se quejó Peter.

Cuando vio que Gamora y Rocket se fueron, se quitó la chamarra para mirar mejor pero no había nada. Suspiró y antes de que se pudiera poner la chamarra, sus ojos fueron cubiertos mientras un cuerpo cálido, y que distinguiría en cualquier sitio, se pegaban en su espalda. Sonrió y volteo para mirar esos ojos cafés.

-Tony-dijo emocionado, Tony lo abrazó del cuello-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?

-No pero te vi espiándome hace rato y quise venir a verte.

-Yo no... te espiaba... solo...-Tony rió.

-Está bien. Me gusta este lugar, está bastante oculto-Peter tragó cuando sintió las insinuaciones de Tony, se sentó en la banca y vio como Tony lo montaba sin dejar se abrazarlo del cuello.

-De...deberíamos...-se acomodó la garganta nervioso-. Hay que esperar en la noche...

-¿No me besarás ahora?-dijo Tony con ese tonito de manipulador que suele usar con Peter, este tragó y abrazó de la cintura.

-So...solo... un poco...

-Por mí no habría problema si se encendiera la situación

-T...Tony... la otra vez casi nos atrapan...-Tony rió.

-Y estabas bastante excitado.

-Tony....

-Bien... Pero bésame y cállate

Peter acercó sus labios lentamente y besó con intensidad los labios de Tony. El amor que sentía por él no lo podía describir, era tan diferente. Lo necesitaba tanto y aunque le calentaba esas actitudes traviesas de Tony, después de un tiempo juntos, también se le hacían tiernas. Amaba que lo necesitara de esa forma.

Se separaron del beso y se siguieron mirando.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Tony, Peter lo miró curioso y sonrió.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Tú y Gamora...? Ya sabes... ¿Estuvieron juntos alguna vez?-Peter se extrañó, y de solo imaginarlo se rió.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Hay rumores...

-La gente siempre habla.

-Y la forma en que te trata...

-Espera... ¿Estás celoso?

-No-Tony desvió la mirada y Peter se soltó a reír-. ¿Te estás burlando?

-No es solo... eres muy tierno-Tony lo miró levantando una ceja-. No hay nada entre nosotros. Solo amigos, desde que me golpeo con su libro por primera vez.

-¿Qué clase de amistades tienes?

-Del tipo que arriesga la vida contigo.

-¿Ellos serán tu tripulación?

-Sip y tú también estás incluido ahí.

-Solo me quieres ahí para tener sexo-Peter rió mientras negaba.

-No solo eso... Eres muy listo... Seguro que serás un gran apoyo para nuestras aventuras en el espacio.

Tony sonrió y volvió a besarlo, Peter le correspondía animado.

...

-¿Crees que exagero?-preguntó Tony mirando a Steve, este le sonreía cruzado de brazos.

-No sé Tony... creo que siempre lo haces

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Yo solo veo amigos jugando. ¿Por qué tienes que estar celoso?

-Porque lo está abrazando-dijo Tony mirando hacia el comedor donde Gamora y Rocket molestaban a Peter. Steve ladeo la cabeza y luego miró a Tony.

-Más bien lo está ahorcando.

-Pues no me gusta que lo toque-Steve rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No sabía que eras tan celoso, Stark. Deberías controlarte. El muchacho se ve que solo tiene ojos para ti,

-Suenas como un anciano-Steve suspiró y siguió comiendo su manzana-. Por cierto... Peter hará una fiesta en la playa, nos llevará en su nave y eso. ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Cuándo será?

-Este fin de semana. ¿Puedes?

-Supongo que si... le avisaré a Bucky y Nat, por si quieren ir.

-Perfecto. Aunque me hubiera gustado ir solo con Peter. Sería más íntimo.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste eso?

-Porque se lo prometió a su amiga-dijo en reproche-. Algo que le debía, no sé.

-Bueno. Te acompañaremos pero cuando menos lo esperes seguro estarás a solas con él-Tony suspiró imaginándoselo, Steve rió al ver la cara de su amigo-. ¿Estás feliz de que el chico que te gustó hace dos años al fin salga contigo?-Tony afirmó animado.

-Jamás lo pensé y ahora no puedo separarme de él.

-Lo sé. Cuando pasaron a primera noche juntos lo primero que hiciste fue hablarme. No te entendí nada pero supongo que estabas feliz.

-Y lo estoy. Ya vamos a cumplir 5 meses juntos. Es más de lo que he durado con alguien...

-Mientras no te lastime estoy feliz por ti, Tony. Por cierto... ¿cuándo le contarás a tus padres? Seguro que ellos querrán conocerlo-Tony se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Steve.

-¿No es muy pronto para eso? Sé que tú estás acostumbrado... bueno, Peggy y tu formalizaron de inmediato pero... ¿y sí él se asuta?

-Podrías hablarlo con él. Si ves que duda, podrías esperar un poco más.

-Mmmm... No quiero que dude...

-Si lo hace tendrás sus razones pero no lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.

Tony miró a la mesa de Quill donde ahora era Rocket quién lo molestaba mientras Gamora grababa. Luego miró la libreta que Quill le había regalado y de la que no se separaba para nada. Suspiró, suponía que no perdía nada.

...

Entraron a la tienda el centro comercial. Era una de las más grandes y donde había cosas que antes de encontraban en la Tierra, la original. Música, aparatos de sonido, libretas, películas VHS y DVD, LP's, audífonos de diferentes formas, reproductores para cada uno de los formatos que tenían.

Pasearon de la mano por todos lados, entre tantos se besaban y seguían caminando. Entonces llegaron al fondo de la tienda, donde había cabinas para escuchar música. Entrabas pagando una pequeña cuota en unidades y ahí estaban los audífonos y el reproductor para ser escuchados. Para su suerte había una vacía donde entraban dos personas. Pagaron ambas cuotas y entraron.

Había asientos, Quill se sentó y Tony lo montó para besarlo. Tras el beso, se colocaron audífonos y ambos pusieron una canción. Primero era una canción animada, luego una cursi y luego dejaron que el playlist corriera. Se besaban deseosos, perdidos en la música y disfrutando del tacto con el otro. Quill no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para manosear el cuerpo de Tony, acariciar su bello trasero, su cintura y su espalda. Tony también lo tocaban, bajaba sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar peligrosamente al cinturón.

La situación se hubiera calentado más si la alarmita, de que había terminado el playlist, no hubiera sonado. Se separaron del beso, asustados, solo se miraron, sonrieron y decidieron salir. No sin antes comprar algunos casettes y otra libreta para Tony.

...

Quill estaba a nada de babear al tener el cuerpo de Tony a su disposición. Levantó la camisa que usaba para arrojarla frente a sus chaquetas en el piso. Curiosamente ambas eran rojas pero eso era lo de menos sino esa sonrisa traviesa que Tony le daba a Quill insinuándole su deseo.

De fondo se escuchaba un programa con interferencia de ese televisor viejo. Quill lo compró por nostalgia y solía reproducir películas. Las más de moda es la de los años 2000, cuando el mundo se veía prospero y no se destruía. Ese tipo de cintas eran la moda en esos momentos.

A Tony le gustaba tenerlas de fondo mientras tenían sexo.

Quill penetró a Tony, tras los juegos previos y haberlo preparado bien. Le gustaba como el cuerpo de Tony se retorcía debajo de él, como lo apretaba y como lo besaba buscando acallar sus gemidos. A Peter le encantaba Tony, amaba pasar tiempo con él y el sexo con él era asombroso. Si pudiera pasar el resto de su vida juntos, seguro que no lo dudaría. Así tuviera que robárselo de ese planeta y viajar como fugitivos por el espacio.

-Peter... Peter...-gemía Tony mientras enterraba sus dedos en la espalda de Quill, este solo veía con excitación a Tony.

-Tony-jadeo Quill mientras sentía correrse.

Besó con anhelo a Tony y entrecruzaron sus dedos. Peter estaba demasiado enamorado de Tony. Era tan perfecto. Mientras lo veía correrse y encorvarse sintiendo el orgasmo, una idea le vino a la mente. También se corrió, jadearon recuperando el aliento, se besaron un poco más y luego Peter miró a Tony emocionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tony conociendo al chico con quién salía, algo había cruzado por su mente.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo-Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? 


	4. Capítulo 4 | Tierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 4: Tierra-Espacio  
> Canción: Argonauts - The Little Ones
> 
> En este punto de la historia, ya me imaginaba al Quill de MCU así que los collage ahora serán con Chris Pratt. Digamos que es el mismo Quill para esta historia xD

__

_Oh, where've been with that fist so full of cracks?_

_As we transcend, but we're making plans_

_and we're on our own tonight_

_Blame it on the Argonauts and the still of the fallen nights_

_Don't you wish that we were back again?_

 

Todo era una fiesta de verdad. Música, bikinis, trajes de baño y un sol que, según los ancianos, era similar al que estaba en la tierra solo que más amable. Quill había logrado sacar una nave lo suficientemente grande para que fuera tanta gente, eran más de 20 seguramente y tendría que pagar alguna multa pero ahora todos se divertían.

O bueno, todos menos él. Tras decirle a Tony que se quería casar, este casi salió huyendo del departamento. Lo dejó solo, sin explicaciones. En la escuela lo evitaba y solo hablaron para acodar la hora y el lugar donde se verían antes de ir a ese planeta que realmente había olvidado su nombre.

Con pretexto de las tareas y la semana de exámenes, Tony no lo visitó más. Era como si quisiera olvidarlo pero aún así estaba ahí, con ese corto traje de baño pero no estaba con él sino con el dichoso Capitán. Con su "mejor amigo" mientras Quill estaba en la sombra bebiendo un trago de lo que sea que les vendían para tomar.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Gamora acecandose, ella llevaba un lindo bikini-. ¿Por qué no estás con Stark? ¿A caso se pelearon?

-Algo así...

-¿Qué pasó?-Gamora se sentó junto a él para escuchar su explicación mientras a lo lejos, Tony los miraba con recelo.

-Creo que lo arruine

-No me digas... ¿ahora que le dijiste?

-Le propuse matrimonio después de tener sexo-Gamora abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se soltó a reir. Quill la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿De qué te ries?

-¿En serio lo hiciste? ¿A caso eres idiota? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Con Tony lo deseo demasiado.

-Eres un maldito cursi. ¿Por qué no esperaste a que mínimo se vistiera? Seguro salió desnudo de tu casa tras la pregunta.

-Pues casi. Huyó con el pretexto de que tenía tarea.

-Pues es normal... no se supone que hagas esas preguntas. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Es solo que quiero a Tony-suspiró pesadamente, por un momento Gamora se apiadó un poco de él y le dio un abrazo, Quill la abrazó de regreso, de forma efusiva, fingiendo llorar.

Tony tiró la bebida que tenía enojado y se fue. Steve quería entender que pasaba pero solo vio la escena de Quill y Gamora abrazándose. Para él era claro que eran buenos amigos pero Tony suele ser algo celoso. Tal vez podría ayudarlos.

...

Quill se sentó en la barra tomando un cóctel. Tony había desaparecido y aunque lo buscó por toda la playa, no había rastro de él. No se supone que esas cosas estuvieran pasando. Se supone que estaría con Tony todo acaramelado y ahora estarían buscando el mejor lugar para tener sexo. Pero Tony parecía huir. ¿Será que no quiere estar con él para siempre? Peter no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Llevaba 2 años deseándolo y ahora parecía que la oportunidad se había esfumado de las manos.

-¿Sigues sin encontrarlo?-preguntó alguien a su lado, miró y encontró al fuerte Capitán. Este le sonreía de manera amable.

-¿A quién?

-A Tony... ¿Lo has ido a buscar, no?

-Si...-suspiró agotado-. Pero creo que no quiere verme...-Steve se sentó a su lado, pidió un cóctel y lo miró.

-No quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero... ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? Tony ha estado muy extraño estos días y me preocupa que hayan discutido-.

 _-_ No... es solo... yo...-Quill dudaba en decirle, no le tenía la confianza para decir esas cosas. Menos con quién sentía era su amenaza amorosa.

-¿Fue por Tony? Suele ser muy celoso y saca cosas de contexto. Entiendo que se problemático a veces y...

-No es eso-dijo Quill molestó, parecía que Steve conocía demasiado bien a Tony.

-¿A no?-le dieron su cóctel, Steve agradeció cortés-. ¿Entonces pasó algo grave? ¿Es por lo de sus padres?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Tony quería que los conociera...-Quill se sorprendió ante la declaración, Steve hizo una mueca de duda, al parecer había dicho algo que Tony aún no decía-. Lo siento... no te ha dicho nada, ¿no?

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Tony

Quill se levantó dejando su cóctel y a Steve dudando sobre la situación. Una corriente cálida recorrió el lugar y miró hacia el atardecer. Ojalá Peggy no estuviera de viaje para disfrutar de ese paísaje que habían visto alguna vez en fotos de sus abuelos. Steve siguió tomando su bebida.

...

Recorrió casi toda la playa hasta llegar a ese lugar alejado de todo. Tony estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla pensando. Quill respiró aliviado de encontrarlo y decidió caminar hacia él. Tony miraba el atardecer, abrazado a sus piernas cuando escuchó ruidos de arena, volteo encontrándose a Quill a su lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó Quill, Tony no dijo nada y miró de nuevo a ese mar púrpura. El sol estaba a nada de ocultarse. Quill se sentó a su lado y meditó un poco-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿No prefieres hablar mejor con Gamora?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De que en la tarde estaban muy cariñosos.

-Tony...-suspiró-. Ella estaba preguntándome qué pasó con nosotros. Pensó que habíamos terminado y...

-¿Quería aprovecharse de eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tony, ella solo quería apoyarme. ¿Te lo dije, no? Aunque me molesten, ellos darían la vida por mí. Porque son mis amigos, solo eso-guardaron silencio-. Además... ¿no se supone que en el viaje estaríamos tú y yo, juntos?

Tony no dijo nada y solo miró el sol ocultándose.

-Lo de casarnos...-Tony reaccionó- era broma. Solo... fue situación del momento...yo no...

-Quiero hacerlo-dijo Tony, Quill lo miró sorprendido-. Solo que me asusté... Creo que fue muy...pronto...

-¡¿Te quieres casar conmigo?!-preguntó Quill sorprendido, casi gritando, se puso de rodillas sosteniendo con emoción a Tony, este le sonrió-. ¡Podemos hacerla en un año! No, no podemos ahora...quizá dos... pagar la boda costaría y un lugar donde vivamos juntos y...-Tony le tapó la boca sonriendo.

-Antes de todo eso... he pensado... ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-¿No te lo dije cuando nos conocimos? Eres el amor de mi vida y para eso te tengo que tener conmigo para siempre-Tony rió.

-Idiota... Te propongo algo...-Quill lo miró atentamente-. Nos casaremos cuando terminemos la carrera y nos iremos a vivir juntos-Quill se veía desanimado aunque no faltaba mucho-. Y quiero que conozcas a mis padres... ¿Si?-a Quill le brillaron los ojos.

Abrazó a Tony emocionado, diciéndole que es feliz y que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Lo besó apasionadamente, extrañaba sus labios y el cuerpo de Tony en sus brazos. Lo estrujaba y volvía a sentir ese cuerpo delicioso que no dejaba de oler. Cayeron en la arena sin dejar de besarse.

Tony se acomodó encima del cuerpo de Peter, este lo ayudaba a acomodarse. Sintió su cuerpo desnudo de arriba y la noche ya estaba anunciada. Tony terminó encima de él, lo montó en el abdomen y lo miró sonriente. Peter estaba nervioso, acarició los muslos de Tony y sus piernas. Realmente el traje de baño era corto.

-¿Podemos ir a la habitación y...?-Quill se acomodó la garganta, Tony sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Aquí está muy solo...-dijo Tony mientras se recostaba sobre el torso desnudo de Peter. Lo besó lentamente

Peter fue acariciando su cuerpo lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Tony. Su espalda, sus glúteos y fue bajando lentamente el traje de baño de Tony, este lo detuvo. Lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al jacuzzi de la habitación? No quiero ser interrumpido mientras estamos juntos...

Quill afirmó, se levantaron y fueron corriendo a la habitación. Mientras caminaban Quill sacaba la arena de su traje de baño. Corrieron por el hotel hasta la habitación cara que Tony pidió para ellos. No habían ni entrado cuando Tony ya lo estaba besando, se le subió a la cintura y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

...

Lo hicieron el jacuzzi y ahora estaban en la cama. Quill veía como Tony subía y bajaba lentamente. Le acariciaba el pecho mientras movía sus caderas de forma lenta. Le acariciaba la cintura, los muslos y los glúteos. Llevaban semanas sin estar juntos y ahora compensaban todo ese deseo que no paraba. Se sentó para mirar a Tony y besarlo lentamente.

Tony lo abrazó del cuello y comenzaron a moverse más animadamente. Se mordieron el cuello, Quill probó los pezones, de nuevo volvió a esos labios rojos y se volvieron a recostar en la cama. Quill lo colocó de espaldas, abrazó las caderas y lo penetró de mejor manera. Tony se hundió en la almohada, tomó con fuerza el cabello de Peter mientras gemía al sentir como chocaban con su próstata.

Entre los gemidos de Tony, Peter sonreía amando el sexo de reconciliación.

...

Todo mundo estaba de fiesta en el barco. Gamora obligaba a Rocket a bailar junto los amigos de Tony y los otros más que fueron. El barco estaba animado entre risas, baile y chapuzones desde el barco al mar. Mientras, en los asientos mullidos del fondo, donde la vista daba al mar, Peter y Tony se besaban intensamente.

Llevaban todo el viaje así de melosos. Comían algo de la fruta que robaron, miraban el bar y volvían a besarse. Se olvidaron de todos sus amigos y se centraron en el otro. Se acariciaban y volvían a besarse. Aunque Gamora y Rocket los molestaban, al final los dejaban pues era incómodo verlos. Si hubieran estado un poco más solos seguro estarían teniendo sexo ahí.  


	5. Capítulo 5 | Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: Pasado-Futuro  
> Canción: LP-Night like this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB28t4DaGMg

 

 

-Y dime, Peter... ¿A qué te dedicas?-Quill sintió que se le atragantaba el bocado. Era obvio que no le diría que es un cazaforturnas y que solo está ahí para que no le quiten su nave. De por sí ya su futuro suegro lo veía con malos ojos y...

-Es ayudante de los Nova Corps, papá-dijo Tony tratando de ayudarlo, aunque no era del todo mentira.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Howard mirando a Quill, este afirmó.

-Si, em...-empezó Quill-. Tras una excursión los ayude a recuperar un objeto perdido en un planeta extraño. Fue arriesgado pero me nombraron "ayudante suplementario" y de vez en cuando me llaman para ayudarlos a recuperar algo.

-¿No es peligroso?-preguntó María-. Si se casan... ¿Tony tendría que ir a una de esas misiones?

-No, no... solo yo iría aunque he estado pensando en cambiar eso por algo diferente.

-¿Qué tal unirte a Industrias Stark?-preguntó Howard animado-. No tendrían que mudarse y María tendría a su hijo cerca.

-Papá, eso...

-Me gustaría señor pero... preferiría enfocarme en otra cosa. Estar en un solo lugar nunca ha sido lo mío y me gustaría tener la facilidad de visitar a mi madre que vive en otra galaxia.

-¿Te llevarías a Tony lejos?-preguntó María preocupada.

-No, claro que no... solo...

-Podrías dedicarte a los viajes en Industrias Stark. Tony dice que eres bueno pilotando...

-Si, yo...

-No queremos que te lleves a Tony lejos...

-No pensaba llevarlo...

-Es que si se casan, Tony tendría que irse de la casa...-dijo una María preocupada.

-No yo...

La cena siguió un poco así hasta que Tony hizo unas aclaraciones, sus padres siguieron insistiendo en que se mantuviera cerca y en darle trabajo a Quill con tal de que Tony permaneciera con ellos. Tras discutir con Tony y terminar la cena, Howard y María se despidieron de los dos chicos sin dejar de recordarle a Quill lo que le propusieron.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Quill sintió alivio. Se sentó en el piso del departamento nuevo, donde empezarían a vivir juntos. Tony sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Quill. Este le regresó el gesto recargando su cabeza en él.

-Lamento el drama-empezó Tony-. Mi madre es muy sobreprotectora y mi padre le solapa todo.

-Supongo que si... Yo también lo sería contigo. Más si un idiota como yo se quiere casar y llevarte lejos.

-Se acostumbrarán-dijo Tony, levantó su cabeza y lo abrazó del cuello para besar su mejilla-. ¿O ya te arrepientes?

-No, no... Supongo que me acostumbraré a esto.

Tony lo besó en la mejilla, Quill sonrió y le regresó el abrazo a Tony. Permanecieron así por unos minutos mientras se acostumbraban al calor del otro. Tony acariciaba el cabello de Quill, lo besaba. Quill le devolvía los besos, se reía entre caricias y besos mientras caían en el suelo. Sonrieron, entrelazaban sus manos y se calentaba un poco el ambiente.

-Desde que te vi con el traje desee que mis padres no llegaran-dijo Tony desaflojando la corbata de Quill, este no dejaba de besarlo mientras desfajaba la camisa de Tony. Siguieron besando, probando sus labios y el traje poco a poco iba saliendo cuando el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos.

Se separaron, se rieron y Quill se levantó a contestar ante lo que parecía una insistente llamada. Mientras Quill estaba en el teléfono, Tony se quitó el sacó y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?!-gritaba Quill en el teléfono, Tony se asustó y se acercó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Quill frunció el ceño-. Bien, iré de inmediato. Cualquier cosa sabes donde hablarme... Si quieres dile pero no me importa, yo iré ahora. Si, adiós.

Colgó, Tony lo miró asustado mientras Quill meditaba.

-Mi madre ha recaído... se supone que estaba en ese lugar para recuperarse pero... al parecer su enfermedad es más fuerte. Tengo que verla pues...-suspiró mientras se abrazaba a Tony, este le abrazó de regreso con fuerza.

-Iré contigo...

-Tenemos clases y...

-Ya, te dije, soy un genio. En unas horas me pondré al corriente con las clases.

-Tus padres me mataran por llevarte tan lejos.

-Se tienen que acostumbrar... ¿Tú estarás bien?

-Si vas conmigo, claro...

...

Quill conducía la nave, preocupado. Tony lo miraba del lado del copiloto. Era extraño que Quill estuviera así de callado, comúnmente él estaría hablando y contándole todo lo que no le había preguntado. Miró hacia el espacio, recién pasaron el viaje intergaláctico y faltaba una hora para atravesar las auroras que se formaban antes de darle un paso a la otra galaxia. De alguna forma estaban varados ahí.

Tony se levantó, Quill lo observó rodeando su asiento hasta quedar al frente, montó su regazo y lo miró sonriente. Quill estaba extrañado por la actitud de Tony. Tampoco estaba de muchos ánimos para el sexo y no quería fallarle...

-Es para que olvides un poco ese estrés que has acumulado... o para esperar cualquier cosa...-propuso Tony.

-No quisiera...

-Solo una hora...

Aunque Quill no estaba convencido, Tony puso el piloto automático y se levantó, lo arrastró con él a las cabinas de la nave y poder estar juntos un poco. Tony lo besaba y acariciaba intentando que se perdiera en su cuerpo y no en los posibles escenarios en los que encontraría a su madre. Quill se dejó arrastrar poco a poco.

Los jadeos de Tony, sus besos y el insaciable deseo hacerlo gemir en su nave, surgieron de pronto. Nunca lo habían hecho ahí, de alguna forma eso era sexy. A Quill le encantaba la idea que su nave oliera a Tony y escuchar los jadeos con su nombre retumbar por todo el lugar.

Fue en un momento donde se miraron que Quill se derrumbó. Había resistido lo que pudo pero no aguantaría para siempre. Lloró en el hombro de Tony, este lo abrazó con sus piernas y sus brazos. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio.

-Todo estará bien...-susurró Tony mientras Quill lloraba.

...

Nada mejoró.

Cuando pudieron atravesar las auroras, Quill tomó la nave y llegaron en unos minutos al planeta de su madre. Tardaron en que les dieran el paso para entrar en el planeta, descendieron en la casa de su madre. Todo el lugar era similar a la Tierra, la original, solo que aquí había que usar unas máscaras transparentes antes de entrar a las casas.

Al llegar, notaron que la madre de Quill estaba a un paso de morir. Una especie de cáncer raro había terminado con su vida. Quill se había vuelto un cazafortunas para conseguir dinero para sus tratamientos pero no eran suficientes, era un cáncer sin cura.

-Madre-dijo Quill mientras la sostenía de la mano, Peter le pidió a Tony acercarse-. Él es Tony... De quién te he hablado y...

-Es muy apuesto...-dijo ella postrada en la cama, agonizante.

-Usted es una belleza-Tony le guiño el ojo-. Podría cambiar a Quill por usted sin problema-la mujer rió mientras tocia.

-¿Realmente...van...a... ca...sar...se?-dijo entre jadeos, Tony sonrió.

-Claro, es un tonto que necesita de orientación en su vida.

-Ya... ya veo... Es una pena que tal vez no vaya...

-Mamá...por favor... no...-suplicaba Quill tomándola fuerte de la mano.

-Me quedan días, Pete... No puedo... negarlo...-miró a Tony-. ¿Lo...cuidarás... por...mi?-Tony sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Toda mi vida si es posible-ella sonrió soltando una lagrimilla.

-Eres... encan...ta...dor...

Tras ello, un ataque de tos empezó. Quill y Tony salieron de ahí mientras las enfermeras se hacían cargo. No quedaba mucho tiempo, unos días si es que ese era el caso. Tomaron algo de café mientras les anunciaba que ella estaba bien. Quill no soportó mucho y decidió salir al patio techado con una cúpula transparente.

Podía estar fuera sin necesidad de una máscara y ver la aurora boreal que se formaba al horizonte. El lugar donde vivía su madre era similar al que, en la tierra original, se llamaba Alaska. Aunque sin frío y algo tóxico. Podrían contemplar el cielo estrellado en ese lugar. Siempre era reconfortante. Su madre estuvo enferma toda su vida y Peter siempre soñaba que en la galaxia nada de eso existiría, que todo sería mejor.

Por eso la galaxia era su mejor hogar.

-¿Peter?-preguntó Tony al verlo sentado en ese pasto falso-. ¿Estás bien?-este afirmó, Tony se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo. Se recostaron para mirar el techo.

-Ella se irá Tony... No podré evitarlo...

-Tranquilo...yo estaré aquí...

-Siempre imaginó que... me vería en mi boda y todo sería hermoso... pero... ella no estará cuando eso suceda-entonces Tony pensó algo.

No dijo nada y siguieron viendo ese cielo nocturno con luces de colores.

...

Cuando Quill despertó, no encontró a Tony en la cama. Se preocupó de que algo hubiera pasado y él no reaccionara. Con su pantalón de pijama bajó a la cocina pero lo único que encontró fue a muchas personas acomodando cosas y flores, meseros con comida en el patio y varias sillas ahí. Tony estaba hablando con la madre de Peter y ella parecía renacida.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Peter, Tony miró a la madre de Quill y ella sonrió para dejarlo ir. Tony se levantó y lo dirigió hacia una sala solitaria.

-Nos casaremos

-¿Qué?

-Es el sueño de tu madre, ¿no? Hice lo mejor... lo haremos ahora.

-Pero... ¿y tu familia? ¿Los anillos?-Tony sonrió y sacó una caja forrada de terciopelo rojo, la abrió.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Peter Quill?-preguntó Tony sonriente, Quill parecía feliz y conteniendo el aire. Afirmó. Se besaron tras eso-. Llamé a mi familia y a mis amigos, estarán aquí en unas horas. Cuando todos estén aquí, nos casaremos.

Y así fue, bajo el cielo nocturno y las auroras boreales, Tony y Peter se casaron. Sus amigos estaban ahí, los padres de Tony estaban ahí y sobretodo, la madre de Peter estaba ahí. Sonriente, viva como nunca lo estuvo. Celebraron, cantaron, bailaron y los novios se besaron.

Tras dos días de esa boda, la madre de Quill murió.

La fiesta se volvió velorio pero cumpliendo el último deseo de ella, de verlo con alguien que lo hará feliz toda su vida. El vestuario blanco se volvió negro y todos lo acompañaron en ese trágico día.

Lo que le alegró a Peter fue que al final pudo enterrar a su madre bajo la última aurora boreal que habría en esa temporada. Y por una extraña razón, parecía más brillante que antes. Aún su futuro era incierto pero sería feliz si toda su vida fuera de la mano de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Quill aquí es el MCU... ya ni sé la verdad xD Faltan 2 capítulos de la #StarkQuillWeek y de esta historia :3


	6. Capítulo 1 | Almas Gemelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 6 y 7: Almas Gemelas- Halloween  
> Canción: Losing to you - Stars
> 
> Quise mezclar los dos últimos días "Almas gemelas" y "Halloween" en uno solo. Este es el final de esta historia rara que escribí con ellos. Se escribió sola tras las canciones que iba poniendo y pues espero les haya gustado. Espero pronto poder escribir algo más de ellos.

 

__

_Puedo dibujar tu cara de mi memoria_

_A la historia detrás de cada línea_

_Puedo rogarte que te quedes, pero ese no es el camino._

_Nunca voy a hacerte mío_

 

La primera vez que Peter vio a Tony fue en esa fiesta de fin de curso. Bailaba y hablaba con un chico rubio y una chica castaña. Los tres se veían animados y Peter no podía quitarle la vista encima. Estaba asombrado de ese movimiento de caderas y la forma en que la música absorbía su cuerpo.

Subió a la mesa del DJ con Gamora para contemplarlo todo el rato. Ahí descubrió lo popular que era. Un chico agradable con todos, coqueto con las chicas, atrevido con los chicos y alegre. Gamora se burló de él mientras tocaba música, Rocket llegó para hacerle compañía.

-Se llama Anthony Stark pero todos le dicen Tony-dijo Rocket.

Después soltó unas burlas más pero a Peter no le importó, siguió viendo como Tony se movía. La música se adueñaba de su cuerpo y una urgencia extraña le animaban a bajar para bailar pero no se atrevió. Un chico moreno, de cabello algo largo y actitud ruda estaba con él. No tenía oportunidad.

...

La segunda vez que Tony vio a Quill fue cuando salía de fiesta con Bucky y Natasha. Los tres reían y caminaban un poco ebrios hasta llegar a una banqueta. Se sentaron y cayeron, entre risas contemplaron lo desolado del recinto. Todos estaban dentro y las bancas en esa cápsula estaban vacías.

Mientras Bucky y Natasha se besaban, Tony se acercó a una máquina de bebidas para tomar alguna que le gustara. Contempló la máquina que parecía trabarse cuando escuchó otras risas cerca. Volteo y contempló al chico que le había llamado la atención en la fiesta de fin de curso.

Estaba con una chica, ebrios, besándose. Fueron a un lugar privado para seguir besándose y quizá algo más. Tony se molestó, pateo la máquina y dos bebidas salieron. Con prisa se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos, estos lo notaron molesto y sabía las razones.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-preguntó Natasha.

-Se ve ocupado-dijo Tony abriendo su bebida morada-. No importa tampoco...

-Hay una fiesta dónde su amiga va a tocar-dijo Bucky compartiendo la bebida con Natasha.

-Dudo que le gusten los chicos-dijo Tony con un puchero.

-Podrías seducirlo-dijo Natasha riendo.

-Bueno... podría intentarlo.

...

La tercera vez que se vieron... o se toparon... fue en la fiesta de Halloween. Tony usaba una máscara de fantasma y Peter una de Dark Vader. Entre las luces, la oscuridad y la gente que bailaba en esa sala, ambos terminaron chocando. Bailaban y sentían congeniar, sus cuerpos eran compatibles y decidieron unirse y bailar.

Después de un rato juntos, fueron a la parte más alejada y oscura de esa casa. Sin ver sus rostros, se besaron esa noche. El cuerpo del otro y la sensación era algo que disfrutaban. Los labios, la lengua y esos jadeos calentaban la situación. Si hubieran seguido un poco más, tal vez algo hubiera pasado pero los padres de la persona que era dueña de esa casa, llegaron.

Todos se fueron corriendo y ellos no volvieron a encontrarse.

...

La sexta vez que se encontraron, fue en una fiesta organizada por Gamora. Ella tocaba en todas las fiestas posibles y siempre tenía de compañeros a Quill y Rocket. Eran los mejores momentos, siempre cercanos a la música y siempre escapando de la policía tras sus fiestas clandestinas.

Fue en una de esas fiestas clandestinas en las que Quill y Tony se encontraron. Se habían visto, se conocían pero siempre fingían que era la primera vez. Bailaron pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus movimientos y deseando el beso. Jamás se habían preguntado el nombre ni nada, solo bailar y besarse de vez en cuando en las fiestas.

Poco a poco esa fue su costumbre y se olvidaban del mundo a su alrededor, siempre eran ellos dos. Peter no volvió a besar a ninguna chica, siempre que veía llegar a Tony se esperaba unos minutos antes de ir con él, pedirle un baile y robarlo toda la noche. Tony jamás volvió a bailar con nadie, siempre rechazaba a todos hasta que Quill se acercara y fueran a bailar.

Tras sentirse agotados y jadeantes, iban a un lugar privado, tomaban la bebida que sea, hablaban un poco y luego se besaban. Compartían besos y caricias como si nunca fuese a acabarse, como si en medio de lo más intenso no llegase la policía y tuvieran que huir para volverse a alejar y no volver jamás.

Así la novena y la duodécima vez. Siempre lo mismo y como si estuvieran conectados, como dos almas gemelas se encontraban, aún entre la multitud de gente. Como si la música los conectara, les indicara el camino al otro y sus lazos estuviesen siempre ahí, uniéndolos.

Siempre más y más.

...

Antes de su primera vez juntos, todo el drama ocurrió en una fiesta, Tony se besaba con el Capitán del Equipo de football. Peter se quedaba mirando como si fuese la peor traición de todas. Fue un beso simple y por un reto pero así no lo vio Quill. Esa noche se fue temprano a casa, sin escuchar la canción, sin hablar con Tony y sintiéndose como un idiota por enamorarse.

Falto a dos fiestas más hasta que no pudo, en vez de mostrar su orgullo, como Rocket le dijo, prefirió ir a humillarse y encontrarse con Tony. Este lo esperaba, desde temprano, sin esperar su canción, sin esperar si quiera que a música empezara, se acercó a Peter. Este no le hablaba ni quería estar ahí pero Tony seguía insistiendo, quería saber la razón de su ausencia.

-Estoy viendo a alguien más, una chica, es DJ...

Soltó Quill y se fue. Tony sintió cierta traición y miró a Quill con Gamora. Salió corriendo de la fiesta, sin despedirse. Peter pensaba ir tras él para explicarle pero el rubio, con quién se beso como un reto, salió tras él. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por varias fiestas.

Cada quién en su lado, con sus amigos, con sus vidas. Como siempre debió ser.

-No están saliendo-dijo Natasha una vez-. Tal vez te vio besando a Steve.

-Pero fue solo un reto-alegó Tony.

-¿Y si él no lo vio así?

-Pero él...

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-dijo Steve sonriéndole-. Seguro solo fue un error. Explícale todo.

-¿Cuándo?

-La siguiente fiesta será en un bar "especial"-dijo Bucky-. Ya sabes... donde las personas pueden tener...  _privacidad._ Habla con él ahí...

-¿Cómo?

-De la misma forma que se reunieron la primera vez-dijo Natasha

Tony estaba nervioso pero tenía que probar.

...

-¿Si sabes que fue un reto, no?-dijo Rocket mirando a Quill, este se cruzó de brazos.

-Si pero...

-¿Por qué le dijiste que salías con Gamora?

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-dijo Gamora llegando, Peter esperaba el regaño-¡Vas a dañar mi reputación!

-¡Ey!

-Eres un idiota-dijo Rocket-. Solo discúlpate y ya. ¿No llevas dos años con esto? Sigo sin entender por qué no le has propuesto algo más.

-Porque es lento-dijo Gamora-. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparando la presentación para mañana.

-Dijiste que viniera.

-No, te dije que no vinieras aquí. Te lo prohibí y...-Gamora fue interrumpida por el dueño, quería que ya pusiera la música. Se fue.

-Si hoy viene hablaré con él-dijo Peter convencido.

-Pues ya llegó-dijo Rocket, Quill se puso nervioso-. Ve con Gamora, seguro tendrás mejor vista del lugar.

Peter hizo lo que Rocket le dijo. Las luces y la música fue agradable. Peter se colocó con Gamora que le decía que se fuera pero este no escuchó, esos ojos cafés chocaban con los suyos de vez en cuando, lo ignoraban y volvían a chocar como esperando acercase. Gamora cansada los ayudó un poco, una canción que seguro haría bailar a Tony y Peter iría con él como el idiota que es.

La música comenzó, Tony había sido abandonado por sus amigos y Peter lo miraba expectante. Lentamente baila, movía sus caderas y sentía la música poseerlo. Quill sentía que se le iba el aliento. Bajó de la tarima y camino hacia ese chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, poseído por la música y cuando menos lo notó, ya estaban pegados, bailando y necesitando de un acercamiento más íntimo.

La música siguió sonando un poco más.

...

Quill embestía una y otra vez, sintiendo el aroma de Tony acercándose al orgasmo. Sus uñas hundidas en sus brazos y los besos ardientes de Tony besándolo con desesperación. Embistió una vez más antes de correrse, masturbó a Tony para hacerlo llegar. Tras sus gemidos, Quill cayó sobre Tony, sudado y sintiendo el calor del otro.

Tony lo abrazó respirando el olor a sudor y sexo que emitía Quill. Permanecieron así unos minutos antes de verse y besarse lentamente. Saborearon sus lenguas, sus labios y juguetearon en la boca del otro. Se miraron sonrientes, felices mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Ese día cumplían 10 años de casados.

Una cita, una cena bajo la luz del cinturón de Júpiter, un baile cursi y un buen vino los llevó al hotel. Se besaron y de pronto ya estaban en la cama, jadeando por el otro y anhelando más. Ahora, ahí, acariciándose mientras recuperan el aliento, sienten el alma del otro. Como si algo los hubiera conectado toda la vida.

-Amores como tu... amores...

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Tony intrigado.

-Solo recordaba lo que decía mi madre.

-¿Y que decía?

-No exactamente a mi sino a mi padre... antes de morir le susurraba que amores como él no son comunes, amores que atraviesan el universo. Quiero el nuestro amor lo haga... por siempre...

-Lo hará-dijo Tony-, por siempre.

-Si...desde que nos conocimos es como si siempre nos hubiera unido algo.

-Tal vez la música...

-Como si fuésemos almas gemelas...

-Como si fuéramos a estar juntos por siempre...

-Estaremos juntos por siempre...

Volvieron a mirarse mientras por la ventana se veía el espectáculo el cinturón de Júpiter. Parecían fuegos artificiales, auroras boreales o las luces tenues de un antro. Lugares donde empezó todo... donde un tonto amor comenzaba una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. No es la gran historia pero es lo que surgió y mi pequeña aportación a esta semana #StarkQuillWeek que disfruté mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja por lo que no sé como saldrá esto. Espero lo disfruten. Sé que la semana #StarkQuill empieza mañana pero quería tenerlo publicado para facilidad mía.


End file.
